


Annoying Kouhais and how to deal with them

by lumberfox53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Datekougyou | Date Tech, Friendship, Gen, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberfox53/pseuds/lumberfox53
Summary: Futakuchi and Aone have to learn to be good captains and senpais but some kouhais aren't that easy to deal with.





	1. The new Iron Wall slowly recreates

**Author's Note:**

> Because there aren't enough Dateko fics.

He did it again. Couldn't he listen for real for only once? Apparently not. _What have I done to deserve this_ , Futakuchi thought bitter but then he remembered the times he annoyed the crap out of his senpais and how he is a brat to everyone regularly. He eyed the tall boy bowing in front of him with a scowl. _Well neither of this could be that bad that I have to deal with this_ , he huffed. Sakunami and Aone were both standing next to Futakuchi and made sure the situation wouldn't get out of control. „You can stop bowing, it wasn't that bad. But still bad you know...“, Futakuchi tried to explain and Koganegawa stood up in his full height in front of him with the most worried puppy face he had ever seen. Sakunami sighed in relief thinking it was all over now and they could go back to practice but Aone knew it wasn't over yet.

Since the third years retired prematurely nothing seemed to work anymore. The whole team dynamic was out of balance and it was frustrating to everyone. Especially Futakuchi had to deal with it since he also became the new captain. He somewhat felt responsible for the lack of success even though Aone told him that it isn't unusual that it would take some time to get in synch with new members. Two weeks without noticable improvement wasn't enough for Futakuchi and he thought he knew the main reason for it all.

„Stop looking at me like that, Koganegawa!“, he groaned, „you just hit me with a volleyball and didn't break a bone or something.“ Koganegawa blinked at him „For me it is equally bad Fukatuchi-senpai!“ Futakuchi clenched his teeth in annoyance and he could hear Aone and Sakunami chuckle behind his back. „Actually its Futakuchi, but-“ „I'm so sorry! I'll remember it from now on!“ Koganegawa bowed again in apology. Futakuchi stared at him. Sometimes he just didn't get that kid. „Just.. go okay? It's alright for now. Pratice some more with Sakunami.“ The two first years went back to the court and Futakuchi was unusually quiet. Aone was so close to asking him what's wrong when suddenly he turned to his best friend, grabbing him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes with shock. „I'm losing it.“ Futakuchi whispered fearfully, Aones eyes widened and he started to worry when Futakuchi continued „I'm starting to lose my snark.“ Aone thought that wasn't possible, Futakuchi would have enough snark for even his own grandchildren but when he thought about it his best friends sharp tongue got a little less sharp the last few weeks. Still he shook his head in encouragement. „The first years are stealing it.“, Futakuchi kept going in all seriousness, „it all started since they appeared. There's no other possibility“ Aone could count two immediately but it wasn't as if his friend would listen to it anyway so he just looked at him with an asking expression on the face. Futakuchi frowned then his lips turned into a sly grin „You're right. It's not because of the pressure of me being a captain and the constant losses against other teams. But instead-“ Aone knew he wouldn't come up with a serious or realistic conclusion now „-it was you all along who took my snark! Just look at you trying to hide your smug smile, you pity me!“ He pointed at Aone but he just looked back unimpressed until Futakuchi put his finger down and sighed. „I don't know what's going wrong, Aone.“, he admitted, „We knew everything would change after the third years leave but it all feels just so weird.“ „You just answered it before.“, Aone said quietly, „you know why and so does everyone else.“ They both stood next to each other in silence for a while watching the others practicing. „We're starting to change don't we? I mean you and me.“, Futakuchi said and Aone slowly nodded „We're going to grow up and become even more responsible as senpais.“, he answered. „I'm not ready yet! I don't know how to be a good senpai or captain, I don't-“ the serious look in Aones eyes made Futakuchi quiet. „You have to.“, Aone said watching over the court again, „for the team.“ Futakuchi blinked at him then followed his gaze and he knew that his friend and vice captain was right. He also knew what he had to do first.

„Koganegawa!“, he yelled to get the setters attention. He looked over in surprise and jogged towards his captain. „Yes?“ Futakuchi eyed him before answering „We're going to make you the best setter for the Iron Wall, you understand? You're going to learn how to make the perfect toss for every single player, you're going to learn dump shots and you're going to learn how to block properly.“ Koganegawa gulped but had a fire burning in his eyes. „I'll do my best Futakuchi-senpai!“, he said proudly and excited but Futakuchi also noticed the worry beneath the excitement. He put a hand on the younger boys shoulder. „Don't worry.“, he said grinning confidently, „we're going to make it work together as a team!"

 


	2. New confidence

Kamasaki bursted into laughter when hearing about the struggles of Futakuchi. Sakunami looked somewhat guilty but his senpais had asked him how the team was doing and he couldn't just refuse not to answer. „Kamasaki, that's not funny.“, Moniwa scolded him looking worried, „they're still our teammates somewhat and you should cheer them on and help instead of making fun of Futakuchi.“ Kamasaki just grinned „Now he gets the taste of his own medicine. Deserves him right, doesn't it? Karma sure is a funny thing!“ He laughed again and even though Moniwa agreed and found it a little amusing himself he would never admit it. „Uhm, is there something I can tell him from you?“, Sakunami asked shyly but wishing to leave soon. He just wanted everything and everyone to be at peace and was a bit confused of Kamasakis behaviour. He assumed that both his senpais would maybe give some helpful tips or just anything but getting laughed at their current situation. „Yes, please tell them that we try to practice soon with them.“, Moniwa smiled looking tired all the sudden, „we just can't say when since we have to learn a lot for our exams.“ Sakunami nodded and went to the gym. He met Koganegawa in the changing room „Are you alright? You look a bit pale.“, he said blinking at him. Sakunami gave him a little smile „I'm alright, don't worry. Let's do our best now, okay?“ Koganegawa lightened up „Of course!“, he answered, „I'll always do my best.“ They continued changing when Sakunami got the urge to ask „Ehm, do you think you- I mean we are a burden to our senpais?“ He looked up seeing Koganegawa staring at him. When he didn't answer he continued „Well I mean, since we're not as skilled as our upperclassmen, do you think that maybe we pull them down? That we don't improve fast enough 'til the next official match?“ Koganegawa looked almost horrified when answering „I never thought about it but I think you're right. Oh my god, Futakuchi-senpai must think we're not good enough! That's why he always yells at us!“ Sakunami didn't have the heart to tell him that it was only him who got yelled at in fear to make his panic even worse. „That's not what I meant to say!“, Sakunami said loud to make Koganegawa stop talking and it worked. „We just have to prove that we're better than how we are now. Nothing works how it should right now but we will train harder to make it work, okay?“ Koganegawa nodded still looking nervous. „As Futakuchi-san told you yesterday, you'll learn everyones favorite tosses and how to block. We can both practice after the official training if you want.“, Sakunami continued trying to make Koganegawa confident again, „We'll make it to nationals and make our senpais proud.“ Koganegawa nodded with a fierce look in his eyes „I'll be the best setter in whole japan!“, he announced when Futakuchi came in. „Maybe try being the best setter at our school first.“, he said nonchalant getting ready to change. Koganegawa nodded eagerly and got a questioning look back from his captain. Sakunami wondered if Koganegawa understood what it meant but decided to rather go into the gym, after telling Futakuchi what the third years told him, where he accidentally bumped into Aone. „Ah, s-sorry, I was in thoughts and didn't see you..“, Sakunami stuttered and Aone wondered how someone could overlook him. He still nodded as sign that everything was alright and the libero looked relieved. „Aone-san?“, he asked carefully not knowing where to look when Aone turned towards him. „If you think that Koganegawa and I need more practice to be a stable team in time we would be down for it.“, he said and wanted to say more when Aone answered „It's okay as it is now. Of course it could be better but we improved the last few weeks if even for a bit. It's still enough time, we shouldn't overwork ourselves and let the worries get the best of us.“ Sakunami looked up to see Aone not looking that scary at the moment and smiled thankfully. The training of course involved yelling, some balls into faces and what Sakunami had thought to be desperation. When he took a closer look though he could see that it was ambition, so much and strong he never had seen and felt before. He was relieved after the talk with Koganegawa and Aone, he shared the same feelings as Koganegawa and trusted the words his senpai told him. Still he wasn't fully convinced to make it fast enough and practiced with the giant setter hours afterwards. He wanted to make his goal so desperately he didn't even notice how his upperclassmen struggled with the same goal. When Moniwa and Kamasaki appeared during end of practice Sakunami could see how well they got along with the rest of the team despite not being official in it anymore. „Seems like you have time afterall.“, Futakuchi said teasingly towards Kamasaki, „or you already gave up going into a good uni, but whatever, I'm fine with a little help here.“ and pointed at Koganegawa. „Pff maybe I should go home instead.“, Kamasaki played insulted but hung an arm around Koganegawa when he saw the setters worried face. „Don't worry, of course I'll help after all I want Dateko to win next time! And if you guys do I can say that it was all thanks to me!“ he laughed ignoring the bickering Futakuchi and patted Koganegawas back heavily. The trust and friendship they have, I want that for our new team too, Sakunami thought watching them. „Don't live in the future yet.“, he heard someone say next to him. He turned around to see Moniwa facing him. „Yes, I- uhm.“, Sakunami took a deep breath, „I probably want too much at once, I know that. And even though I'm confident we can work it all out there's still some fear left.. I don't..“ he gulped feeling guilty admitting but when he felt Moniwas warm hand on his shoulder and saw him smiling friendly and encouraging he knew that he had to calm down. „As I said, try to concentrate on there here and now.“, Moniwa said, „of course your goals are in the future but if you just think about the future and not the way to the goal you won't archive it and maybe lose track of it.“ Sakunami grabbed his shirt near his heart knowing they could make it if they continued to work hard together.


	3. Rising Hope

After the loss against Seijoh the mood was gloomy and afflicted. Their training didn't feel as powerful and connecting as before. It was disappointing for everyone and Koganegawa couldn't get rid of the feeling that a big part of this was his fault. He promised Aone that he'd practice harder to even defeat the strongest enemy but he said something like „Those who are tall and strong aren't the only opponents who are difficult to block." which he didn't really get but he took the words by heart anyway. No one seemed to be mad about him, not even Futakuchi or Sakunami, and he hoped they wouldn't blame themselves for their loss. The third years kept them company and treated the team for a snack before they'd practice some more. Futakuchi could convince them to stay "The fact that you guys are here means that you have time on your hands, right? Come back and practice with us.", he said and so they did.  
Futakuchi tried to hide his disappointment and anger and tried to encourage his teammates by complimenting them more than usual when they did a good recieve or sharp spike. His behaviour didn't go unnoticed though. „He's trying his best as captain.“, Moniwa said observing him. „He still has a lot to learn.“, Kamasaki growled but had to agree. Thinking back when they were still on the team he seemed to be way more childish and stubborn. „He has to take responsibility and think about others. This won't be easy for a guy like Futakuchi.“ Moniwa smiled at him „True but he'll grow as a player and person by doing so. It was a good thing we suggested to make him the new captain.“ Kamasaki just grunted as response. Futakuchi was still annoying and a loudmouth and that would maybe never change, but he had Aone by his side to keep him in check. „Aone does well as vice it seems.“, he said and looked over to a proud Moniwa. „They all seem pretty mature compared to our last team constellation. They seem to practice a lot and try their best. Seijou is a strong opponent, maybe they wouldn't have even won if we were still there.“ Kamasaki nodded slowly, he didn't want to agree but he knew Moniwa was right. „What do you think of Koganegawa?“, he asked instead. They both looked to the tall boy who just got praised by Futakuchi and lightened up visibly, almost stumbling over his own feet of excitement. „He has potential.“, Moniwa said carefully, „if he keeps a level head during games and learns some strategy and techniques he'll be a real weapon since we can use him as defense in blocking and offensive in tossing and doing dumpshots.“ „That's easier said than done.“, Futakuchi said who was suddenly standing behind his senpais making both flinch. They both turned aound to see him with a serious facial expression looking at them. „Uh, sure is..“, Kamasaki stuttered, „if you need any advice just-“ Futakuchi interrupted him „I actually do.“, he said taking a step closer, „Moniwa-san you could show him how to throw dumps properly. I'm not sure he really got it yet. And Kamasaki-san could give him some advice about how to block properly even though Aone does show him already. But you have more experience.“ Kamasaki nodded „Sure thing, will talk to him and Aone about it then.“, leaving Moniwa and Futakuchi alone. Right when Moniwa wanted to tell him that he did good as new captain Futakuchi apologized to him. „I'm sorry for being a disappointment to you, Moniwa-san. I'm not a very good captain compared to you.“ he looked him in the eyes, „but I'll do my best to make you, Kamasaki-san and Sasaya-san proud!“ Moniwa didn't know what to say but he could see that Futakuchi was serious about what he said. He finally sighed and patted his kouhai on the shoulder. „You're doing just fine. Don't worry about it.“ Futakuchi shook his head „I'm not satisfied yet. We'll get stronger and Dateko will win for sure, I promise you that.“ Moniwa grinned at him „That's the spirit. Even just saying that and make it your goal shows that you are suited to be the captain. You are the backbone of the team but don't forget that you always have them behind you whenever you feel weak too.“ Aone joined them „Kamasaki-san is suggesting a practice game.“, he grunted. When Futakuchi wanted to pass by he held him by his sleeve. „Everyone thinks you're a reliable and strong captain.“, he said, „we all have faith in your ability and that of the team. When the other third years will leave we'll be in sync already and we'll be the strongest team out there.“ Futakuchi just nodded, overwhelmed by Aone speaking that much and the words he just heard. Aone nodded in return and the two went towards their team that was already waiting for them. Moniwa told Kamasaki everything on their way home. „Who would've thought that our problem kouhais grew up that fast?“, he laughed but with a proud look in his eyes. Moniwa smiled happily. In the end they had new hope, their kouhais developed just fine and Datekos future seemed winning and glorious.  
„Yes, who would've thought that our annoying kouhais would make us proud someday.“


End file.
